


London, 1960

by Settiai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Torchwood
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, EDAs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack could never ignore a handsome face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London, 1960

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Whoniverse1000.

Jack clapped along with everyone else as the young man on stage finished playing. Smiling slightly, the guitar player reached up and ran his fingers through his already tousled black hair. He gave a short, jerky bow that was barely more than a nod before hurrying offstage.

Downing his drink, Jack glanced down at his watch. It was getting late, but they weren't expecting him back in Cardiff for at least another day. And it's not like he would care much even if they were. He had time to enjoy himself for a little while . . . and it was finally the Sixties, after all. He had been looking forward to this decade for close to half a century now. He just hoped 1960 and the years that followed would end up being everything he remembered.

But first things first.

"You're good," Jack said, sidling up beside the young musician at the bar. "Really good."

The musician shot him a skeptical look before nodding. "Thanks."

Jack glanced down at the man's empty glass. "Buy you a refill?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "It looks like you could use one."

"I wouldn't turn it down," the man said slowly. There was more than a hint of suspicion on his face.

Grinning, Jack motioned for the bartender to bring them both another beer. "The name's Jack," he said, turning back to the man and holding out his hand. "Jack Harkness."

The man hesitated for a few seconds before taking his hand. "Fitz Kreiner."

Without pausing, Jack brought Fitz's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Fitz jerked his hand away instantly, an incredulous look on his face as if he couldn't believe what Jack had just done. He quickly drained his drink.

But he didn't leave.

Jack's grin widened. "Refill?"

Fitz paused for just a second, wavering between accepting what Jack was obviously offering and leaving. He took a deep breath. Then, a hint of a smile playing on his face, he pushed his empty glass in Jack's direction.

"That's what I hoped you'd say," Jack said with a wink. He gestured for the bartender to bring two more drinks before downing his just as quickly as Fitz had his.

Fitz accepted the fresh drink with a growing smile. He held it up in a mock salute that Jack quickly imitated. "Is this the part where I ask your place or mine?" he asked before taking a long swallow of his beer.

Jack laughed. "My car's outside," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I was thinking that it had been a while since the backseat was put to good use."

His grin only grew when Fitz did a spit-take.


End file.
